How They Act
by XxLoveMakesTheWorldGoRoundxX
Summary: In this story, they're will be a Series of short stories that have to do with the characters of Twilight. The vingettes will usually be Volturi members. I got this idea from House of Mango Street. Read and Review please. T because who knows what I'll wr?
1. Chapter 1

'**Sup readers this story is going to be a different style. It is a collection of short stories from the characters of Twilight ****MAINLY ****Volturi, sometimes other characters. I will add some O.C's like the one in this first chapter. This is based on a chapter I read from **_**The House on Mango Street. **_

Skylar Volturi, maybe the most valued guard only one who was a hybrid with the gift to copy powers but the strangest guard. She has an airy tone to her voice and is very relaxed he was very sweet but was considered not to be the smartest. She was out near her room on the grass looking up at the clouds; she had a blissful smile on her face. Heidi scoffed at the girl going next too her _She is a strange one _Heidi thought she was kind of annoying, "You know you aren't that special right?"

Sky seemed not to notice the harsh words looking up at Heidi her huge eyes twinkling, "You know the clouds are kind of like people you can name them," She said lightly.

Heidi had a taken aback look, "You know you aren't that pretty."

"Bella, Renata," Sky said loftily staring up.

"You aren't that nice and bubbly as you like to act," Heidi was starting to get annoyed.

"Alice, Coring" Sky smiled looking up at the clouds.

"You aren't misunderstood, or all edgy," Heidi said wanting to get a reaction.

"Alec, Jane," Sky sang pointing at the clouds,

"You think every guy likes you don't you," Heidi taunted.

"Demetri," Sky blushed a bit but not enough to prove she may be into this conversation, "Santiago."

Heidi growled lowly, "What is wrong with you," She growled.

"Chelsea, Victoria," Sky said smiling just slightly.

" God damnit, f*** answer me," Heidi almost slapped her.

"Felix, Maria," Sky said.

"Well stop parading around like you think you are God's gift," Heidi kicked her with the toe of her black heels.

Sky seemed to not be listening, "Marcus, Athendora," Sky said.

"Well you are just a insecure ugly lady," Heidi said.

It was barley detectable but a subtle smirk formed on Skylar's mouth, "Heidi," Sky said. In that moment. Heidi's eyes widened and she almost tackled her right there, Heidi gave one last glare before turnng Sky proved she was not as dumb as she pretended to be.

**Good or bad? This is just a tester; the other chapters will be longer or have multiple stories. They may not be as I can't think of a word to describe this chapter…rhythmic for lack of a better word.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: **Hello my dear readers, time for chapter two. I got interested when I realized that Jane and Alec were shunned as kids and I decided to elaborate on it.**

The Volturi were at a meeting with the Cullens. The trees overhead seemed like umbrellas, to a human it would be considered freezing. Aro looked at the Cullens and to the his brothers, "Excuse me friends, me and my brother must discuss, Jane please keep them calm." He ordered the 13 year old girl.

Emmett lunged at Caius despite his family screaming. Jane has a childish smile on her cherub face as her eyes flickered and Emmet collapsed to the ground in pain shrieking.

"Anyone else wanna try my power," Jane asked innocently eyes blinking.

Emmett snarled, "YOU B***," He screamed, "NO WONDER YOUR PARENTS HATED YOU, HELL HAS A SPECIAL SPOT FOR YOU," He growled. Jane stood eyes widening everything was silent. Aro looked interested, Alec looked ready to stop his sister, Caius looked eager, Marcus looked bored. Jane stood straighter and crouched looking like she was about the lunge. Inside Jane something snapped, she did the last thing anyone would expect her to do. Jane sprinted away like a young child, Alec shocked ran after her.

~Jane's POV~

The nerve of that, of that fool! He dare insult me the most valued guard? How did he know what to say to hurt me, no one is allowed to hurt me anymore. I've gotten better. I saw the castle I jumped to the top of the stairs and went to my chambers,. I collapsed on my unused bed. I checked to make sure no one could see, I bit my lip as a venom tear slid down my cheek and every human memory that should've me blurry came to me as clear as water.

_3__rd__ Person_

_Jane saw a group of girls who were talking. Her father was a soldier who never seemed to be home, and her mother just pursed her lips at her, it wasn't her fault that bad things happen around her, right? Jane gulped as she approached, "C-can I talk with you," She as_

_One brunette looked at her, " No you witch, momma says you witch, you hurt people, go away right?" She said. The others nnodded behind her._

"_Go away."_

"_You scary.:_

_Jane cried, she was such a crier when she was human. The girls shrieked as a dull pain went through them as they called their parents._

_A father picked up her daughter looking at Jane scornfully, "You did this didn't you?"_

"_I-I didn't mean to I don't know what I do," Jane said._

"_You are a witch and we all know that now," Another man said picking up Jane. Alec came out, "Leave her alone," He said. _

"_Ah the second witch," Another grabbed Alec and they walked. _

_Jane saw her mom, "MOM HELP DON'T LET THEM HURT ME"_

"_Just take her she caused so much pain," Her mother said as they went to a execution room. The were about to drop the guillotine until the guy who was about to deliver the last strike passed out drained of his blood. Jane sighed then screamed. Alec hugged her protectively. One by one each person fell until their mother fainted. The mysterious force slowed revealing Aro who looked at the kids, "Hello dears, wanna join a place where you fit," He gave a warm smile. _

_Alec looked at him, "Will we be safe?"_

"_Yes you will be safe but I must do something first," Aro said in a clipped tone and bit Jane's neck. Jane screamed, "IT BURNS WHAT DID YOU DO?"_

_Alec backed up, "Go away," He screamed at Aro who easily got to him and bit him. The two twins were screaming in pain._

**Back in Present Time Still 3****rd****.**

Jane saw something old under her bed and pulled out a teddy bear it was old and ruined. It was the only toy she ever had. She clutched the toy the her chest, for once she let the walls down and just made herself a regular 13 year old.

**See that review button CLICK IT. BTW I don't know if I can do this but I made a Twilight Roleplay, check it out if you want. .net/forum/My_Shot_At_a_Twilight_Roleplay/107979/**


End file.
